


A Gift

by ThatNerdyCat15



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, lelieana's shoe obsession returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyCat15/pseuds/ThatNerdyCat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tabris gives her wife Leliana a surprise gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift

“Raven, what are you doing here?” Leliana gasped as I walked into the space she had claimed as her own in Skyhold. Surprise coated her features, her grey eyes wide and her eyebrows arched high. A hand covered her mouth and she was frozen. She would have made a beautiful statue.  
“I am visiting my wife, what does it look like I’m doing?” I replied, leaning against a post and petting a bird that flew in and landed on the railing by my hand. Her birds were certainly well-trained. Kind of like my mabari.  
“But I thought you were trying to find a cure for the calling, my love?” She asked, stepping closer to me. I closed the distance between us and kissed her lips passionately, almost groaning at how much I’d missed the electric feeling she gave me every time we touched. My hands held her hips firmly, and her arms wrapped around my neck as her fingers explored my messy black hair. When we’d first met, it was shoulder length with a braid on each side of my face, but now it was cut short, small braids sticking out everywhere. She tugged at them, and I growled, glad that she hadn’t forgotten how much I loved it when my hair was pulled. She had once called me the kinkiest warden alive, many years ago. I pulled away, our foreheads still touching and our eyes locked. Leliana was smiling, and her cheeks were red.  
“I missed you, Leli.” I breathed, chuckling. She nodded in agreement.  
“It’s been far too long, love.” She told me. It was my turn to nod. Suddenly, I remembered the gift I’d brought her from a recent stop in Val Royeaux. I stepped away so I could pull the parcel out of my pack. I held it out to her, and she looked at it curiously before taking it.  
“To: My love, Sister Nightingale, otherwise known as Leliana Tabris. From: Warden Commander Raven Tabris, also known as her wife. Oh, you!” She read my surprisingly neat handwriting where I’d written on the package before untying the string that held it closed and opening it. A gasp followed as her eyes lit up, before meeting my own. I was crushed in a bear hug, my cry of surprise ringing out and scaring some of the birds. Both of us were laughing at them as they scrambled to fly outside.  
“Oh, look what you’ve done!” She pouted jokingly, giving my arm a shove. I raised an eyebrow.  
“No, you did that!” I replied. She huffed before looking down at her present. A pair of pastel pink slippers with amber beads and blue flowers were in her hands, and she spent a few moments admiring them before setting them on her desk. She kissed me.  
“Thank you, Raven. They’re beautiful.” She said. I smiled.  
“Not as much as you, dear.” I spoke, and she blushed. We spent the rest of the afternoon catching up on the months we’d been apart, not thinking about when I’d be leaving again. It was a nice change.


End file.
